Happily ever after?
by Cofeenestle
Summary: After her parents death, Mika moves to the "quiet" village in japan but little did she know the secrets that lies in that small village. Will Mika and Armin really have a happily ever after? Who knows


Its been a month since My parents died. How they died was a mystery so a month later I was sent to live with my cousin,Mai, near a small village in japan. Mika isn't my real name,it was really Miyuki but before their death they changed my name to Mika for reasons unexplainable. I didn't live so far from one of my classmates, who was actually one year older than i am. He lived with his "sister" Alex. Their not technically siblings but most of his friends think of her as his older sister. The he im talking about is Armin Arlert. i haven't really meet him yet but by the looks of it he is adored by almost everyone at my new school. Now its 12:00am and i can't get any sleep. By 1:30am i fell asleep. The next morning i wake up, shower, brush, change, grab my things and skip breakfast. "Hey! where are you going you can't skip breakfast!" Mai yelled out. I simply replied with "Take it ill eat later" she pouts and says "fine whatever just wait for me!". Two minutes later mai comes out and we head out. Since my house is Broke i had no choice but to work an extra job to earn money. The job i prefered was to work in the local café a few blocks by. I still go to the same school i went to when i still lived with my parents. As we walked i saw Armin with his fan girls and guy friends. I didn't really mind at all then my friend, Bryan, showed up behind me. He asks me "Hey Mika what are your chances of dating Armin?". i simply replied with a "I don't really know". He made fun of me and told me id have a chance. By the time we got to school we did what we usually did, go to our lockers, grabs our things and headed to class. Now i was that one person who was bullied so i never really cared besides the only people who would help me is mai and Bryan. But today was different in a weird way because today was the frist time i was able to talk to Armin. Armin was my childhood crush and friend but i lost him to those people he called "friends". Even though im one age younger than him, i was skipped to the grade level he is in and i had every class with him. All he ever did was watch me get humiliated i never knew i and i knew he would do this on purpose i wanted to know why but i never asked until that time. When we had p.e the kids would usually trip me, steal my p.e clothes and at ties rip my shirt off but I didn't care about that i only cared about Armin and what he was really trying to do. Usually at lunch i would eat alone at the "secret spot"

But today Armin asked to take a seat. I didn't realize Bryan and Mai was there and i didn't realize he was about to tell me something untill now. After he sat down he asked me a question i didn't know how to awnser. "Have you ever felt like the world is different now then when we were kids?" i asked what he ment by "different" He replied with this. "Their are more murders and crimes then there were when we were kids dont you think?". I looked at him like he was going crazy but i did think the world is much diffrent from when we were kids. Later when lunch was over i walked to P.E thinking about what he said before about how diffrent the world was when we were small. I didnt freak out about it so i just kept it to myself. There i changed then started P.E. Since track and field was starting we did tryouts or something like that. Everyone knew i was the fastest behind armin but i was still i pretty fast runner. Thats when the bulling kicks in frist with tick tacks in my shoe, Photos of me changing (for some reason they did i called them pervs). Usually i hear the girls in the locker talking about how they adored his abs. In a way i was good friends with his sister so i didnt haved to worry about anything. At times i was able to talk to armin but agian i was shoved by the girls and watch by everyone, But today that changed instead armin offered his hand. I rejected but he help me anyways everyone watched him the girls in shock and everyone else in surprize. He offered me his hand i blushed a bit but agreed. After i thanked him and left home.


End file.
